A known technology for supporting parking of a vehicle is disclosed in JP2013-210225A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). According to the technology disclosed in Patent reference 1, a driver receives an image data captured by plural cameras mounted on the vehicle, the image data captured as surroundings of the vehicle. Patent reference 1 further offers a technology that warns the driver in accordance with an inclination of the vehicle.
However, according to the technology disclosed in Patent reference 1, the driver may not recognize the inclination of the vehicle by watching only the image data captured by a camera mounted on the vehicle. Further, because the warning in accordance with the inclination of the vehicle is performed at a predetermined timing, it is difficult for the driver to recognize the inclination of the vehicle at other timing than the predetermined timing.
A need thus exists for a vehicle control apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.